Flipped Coin
by queenpearl
Summary: There are two sides to every coin, and Chaos has always been, unpredictable. Takes place mainly during Season 2 of Transformers: Prime.
1. Prologue

The Matrix hurt, if He could offer an understatement. It burned with the fire of a thousand suns and soothed His many aches in equal measure. Too long had He been trapped here, locked away in this earthen tomb. Too long had Chaos retained his control over them both. The essence of his brother, shot as a beam of light directly into his spark, made Chaos scream in pain. He screamed too although His pain was not heard. He retreated, leaving Chaos to his agony until only silence remained. Slowly, cautiously, He made His way forwards. Chaos was gone, his presence no longer felt. It was like suddenly having the doors flown wide open after lifetimes in jail. For the first time since the Fall, He was in charge! Chaos no longer controlled Him! Like a flipped coin, the head had landed face down, leaving the other half to emerge on top.

 _"This humankind you speak of, you consider them my progeny?"_

 _"Indeed."_

Chaos had called them parasites, but He called them children. His children. And he must protect them. His nephews roamed the surface, continuing their war that had all but destroyed his brother. Only His brother's Chosen kept His brother alive. He had many questions, having been kept in the dark for so long. But first thing's first, He had to learn more about the world He had chosen to inhabit...


	2. Chapter 1

He emerged in Jasper, Nevada. A small town on the edge of nowhere. When residents were inquired as to the lack of activities, the response was always the same "Well, this is Jasper". A boring capital if ever there was one!

It had been known for eons that Unicron was the Chaos Bringer. It was not so well known he had his gentle side as well. Chaos was and always would be unpredictable, taking on many faces, many forms. It was enough to drive any mech, even a god, mad! And only in those rare years of sanity could Redsword, the gentle face of Unicron, emerge. Redsword could sense the presence of Primus in the desert. The Prime was near. His base hidden somewhere just outside the town. Redsword stifled the urge his more restless side had to find and destroy Optimus. He had other things to think about now. Namely his children. Him, a father? When in all the stars did that happen? Redsword was equal parts confused and flattered. His brother had always, unintentionally, taunted him with his children, the Cybertronians. Unicron secretly wishing he could have children of his own. Children he could be proud of. The first was obviously true, the second remained to be seen. What he needed was an encounter that would preferably not frighten the humans away from him. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a reservoir. His ever present horns sprouted from his head, curled inwards. His armor plating was desert colored with black highlights that contained a slightly purple hue. Spikes protruded from his shoulders in a manner similar to the Decepticon warlord and his hands were more claws than fingers. His eyes were green, a nice change from the violet they once were. A pair of large wings sprouted from his back. He was, dare he say it, handsome!

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a jet engine followed by a human voice amplified on a megaphone. _"This is Special Agent Fowler of the United States government! Request you stand down immediately!"_ Redsword was startled by the intrusion. He could sense every human as it walked upon his surface but airborne threats were another matter and he winced in realization of this weakness. Still, this Agent Fowler could be useful. Or at least, his plane could be.

Fowler cursed as the by now familiar blue light encompassed him. "This _again?!"_ He grumbled. Redsword grinned as the information on his chosen vehicle form came to him. It seems he had made an excellent choice. The F-35 was a new warbird, the latest in the US military arsenal. There was nothing in the skies that could challenge it. Taking a running start, Redsword tried out his new ride his powerful engines sending him skywards. The sense of freedom that being in the air brought overwhelmed his senses for a moment but he quickly remembered his purpose here and turned tail, fleeing the scene as it were. He wanted contact with his children, but this kind would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Trying to stay hidden for any amount of time was hopeless. Now that he had exposed himself, Redsword would be the prime target for any government agent on the lookout for him. He traveled into the desert, drawn by an unusual energy signature buried just below the surface.

He overflew the site before transforming to his primary form. He looked at the ground and raising a closed fist, effortlessly removed the earth covering the relic. It was a Cybertronian pod, shaped like a squat cylinder. And it probably contained a relic from Iacon.

"Why did my brother's children have to take their squabbles here?" Redsword sighed.

He picked up the cylinder and was just about to open it when he heard a groundbridge opening behind him. "Scrap!" He hissed and dropped the cylinder, looking for a place to hide. He found a spot behind a large outcropping moments before Megatron, accompanied by Vehicon troopers, emerged. Redsword pressed himself right to the rock, hoping he wouldn't be seen. Fortunately Megatron's attention was elsewhere. Then another groundbridge opened and Redsword stifled a curse. It was the Prime and the Autobots were right behind him.

Redsword did his best to make himself appear as just another rock in the landscape, keeping himself well hidden even as the sounds of a battle overtook his senses. _"Pointless squabbles. Will it ever end?"_ He wondered. He knew in his spark that staying neutral was out of the question. Sooner or later he would be found and he would have to pick a side. The thought made him shudder with horror. Not because he would be entering a war but because of what that war had already done. It had destroyed his brother, left him an empty husk. Primus was so deep in his slumber, poisoned by this same war, that it was doubtful he'd ever wake again. Did the same fate await Earth? Not if Redsword could help it.

He had two choices, Autobot or Decepticon. The Decepticons had the numbers, the resources and the skill to win this war so they were the obvious choice. But Redsword knew, having looked into Megatron's spark, that the Decepticons winning would result in humanity's destruction. And it was not in Redsword's instincts to allow his children to be harmed. Also, it was because of Optimus Prime he was even in this form at all. Causing his more evil side to lay dormant had allowed a far more gentler side to emerge. A side very similar to his brother. In the end his choice was simple.

He warily peaked his head around the outcropping in time to see Megatron slip behind Prime and raising his cannon to fire. He never got the chance as Redsword slammed into him, his horns and clawed hands becoming his greatest weapon. "Shooting someone in the back, Megatron! That's low even for you!" He snarled, dodging Megatron's fire. He aimed a punch at the Decepticon leader that sent him reeling. Megatron found his balance and snatched something from inside the cylinder before thrusting it out threateningly at him. "I would keep your distance if I were you, all of you. If you value your sparks!" Megatron hissed. "The spark extractor." Optimus whispered as the Prime came up beside him. The essence of his brother was strongest from him and Redsword stifled his longing whine. He'd missed that presence, more than he'd ever admit. He followed Optimus' lead in doing what Megatron said. The warlord gave a grin that set Redsword's temper on edge and Unicron's avatar ground his denta together.

The groundbridge portal opened again and Megatron turned to step through it. "Bumblebee!" Optimus cried as the scout transformed with an angry buzz and shot after Megatron. Redsword lost sight of him but when he reemerged he was carrying the relic in hand.

"Ratchet, groundbridge now!" Optimus ordered tersely. Redsword understood the urgency. Megatron would reappear any second and it was best they be gone before he returned. He frowned. Did he really think of himself as part of the team already? Behind him the portal to the Autobot's base opened in a swirl of green and blue. "You coming with?" The voice belonged to a large green mech, Bulkhead, Redsword's mind supplied. He shrugged and followed the rest of the Autobots through the portal just in time to hear Megatron's frustrated growl. _"Yes,"_ He decided. _"I suppose I am one of the team now."_ He had chosen his side, there was no going back.


	4. Chapter 3

Ratchet was far from pleased at the unexpected new arrival. "Optimus, do you think its wise to let a newcomer into our base. We don't know anything about him!" "You could know if you asked." Redsword said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Ratchet's attitude was understandable but it grated on his nerves. The medic scoffed. "Fine then, I'm asking. Who are you and why are you here?" Optimus and the rest of the team fixed him with a stare and Redsword sighed. "I've always been here." He admitted slowly, being cautious about how much information he could reveal. If the Autobots suspected who he really was, they would never accept his help in ending their pointless war. "I've lived on this planet for far longer than any of you have. And it is my duty to protect the indigenous lifeforms, even from you." He concluded that statement with a harsh glare at Optimus.

"How dare you! Optimus would never hurt us." Screeched a female voice and Bulkhead groaned. "Miko..." He sighed half in annoyance, half in resignation. There was simply no keeping the human femme from interfering, despite Optimus' orders to keep the children hidden. Redsword turned to see three young humans standing on a platform above him. _"My progeny."_ He reflected with a hint of pride. "Be that as it may little one, you have seen a fair number of close calls since becoming involved have you not?" He asked. "My name is Miko and have you been _spying_ on us?" She asked. "Feisty." Redsword concluded. "To answer your question yes, I have. I have been watching you all since you arrived here although I had been, unable to interfere until now." A fact which he owed Optimus greatly for, to his chagrin. He did not like the Prime for putting his real body into stasis. Or maybe that was his darker side speaking. Either way, the essence of his brother caused Redsword great pain as his spark reached for his other half and was harshly rebuked by the Matrix. _"Annoying thing. I never understood why Primus chose to impart part of himself into it anyways."_ That was a question for another time. Right now, he still had to overcome the Autobot's trust issues.

"I am this planet's guardian and its protector. I oversee all that it was, is, and ever will be. Just as you have done for your planet, Optimus Prime." A clawed finger traced its way down the Prime's chest, hovering over the spot where the Matrix resided behind the armor. "You have no intentions of harming the humans who live here?" Optimus asked. "Did I not just say that?!" Redsword reigned in his temper with visible effort. He could not allow Chaos to reign supreme! But his hold on his darker side was a fragile one and the flipped coin could easily reverse once again. He needed to avoid conflict for that would be Unicron's biggest trigger. Redsword cycled his vents several times before answering more calmly. "I protect the humans, I do not harm them. After all someone has to be their guardian since you bots brought your war here." Try as he might, he could not resist the jab. For it was truth. Agent Fowler had put it perfectly when he'd said "Of course I wouldn't need you if you and the Cons had stuck to your own corner of the galaxy." As annoying as the Cybertronians were, the Autobots at least had a good purpose here in keeping the Decepticons at bay.

"We don't need a baby sitter!" Once again, Miko couldn't resist butting in. "Miko!" Hissed the older of the two boys beside her. Jack, Redsword recalled. He was more intrigued by the youngest of the trio. A little Mexican American who looked to be barely old enough for Junior High. "What is your name little one?" Asking for it was redundant as Redsword already knew it but it was for the purpose of avoiding suspicion. "Raf." The boy replied. "And this is Jack." Redsword gave the older boy a nod before returning his attention to Raf. "You have been touched by Chaos, child."

At this statement the whole base went quiet for a minute before Ratchet broke it. "You can sense the essence of Unicron?" He asked. "I know it intuitively." Redsword replied. "As a matter of fact, all humans have part of his essence, just as you each carry a part of Primus within your sparks." "Then you must know then, that this planet is Unicron." Redsword was nodding before Optimus had even finished his sentence. "I also know that a fragile balance must be maintained. Unicron can never be destroyed, for doing so would destroy Earth. But neither can he fully awaken. You did us all a solid in that regard." Admitting it took less power than he thought but his spark still twinged at being in debt to a Prime and his brother by extension.

Optimus welcomed him to the team with a simple handshake which left him resisting the urge to tear the Matrix from his chest. The opposite brothers really did attract and it was a wonder that the Prime couldn't feel the Matrix's desire to join with its other half. As the group split up, the humans inevitably came forward all bursting with questions. "You have wings. Are you a flyer? Does that mean you can bring the hurt on those Decepti-creeps?!" Raf thankfully put his hand over Miko's mouth before she could speak any more. Redsword wasn't sure he could stand much more of her screeching. "I would think that obvious little one." He rumbled. Jack was more conservative in his questions. "Why couldn't you interfere before? We could have really used your help just a few days ago." "I am aware of that Jack. However, there is a human saying that there are 'two sides to every coin'. The other side was more dominant at the time and thus I was unable to overcome it and help you." Redsword replied. "Other side, like this is your good side and the other is your bad side?" Raf asked, stepping closer and removing his hands off Miko's mouth as he did so. Said human shot him a glare that he ignored. "Nothing is quite so simple. We all have good and bad inside us. Sometimes we act more on one than the other. The line between is what keeps the two in balance. It separates them, for if they were ever to meet the universe would be thrown out of order. This line is the unknown, it is what keeps life a mystery as it were. One never knows how things will turn out." "Chaos." Raf concluded. Redsword nodded. "Yes, if you like."

He paused, head tilting to the side as his senses picked something up not that far away. "What is it?" Jack asked, seeing the sudden change in his behavior. "I have special senses that allow me to detect anyone moving about the surface of this planet. And the disturbances I'm getting are not pleasant." Redsword replied, wondering over to the main console where Ratchet was just in time for the medic to pull up the same disturbance, revealed as Decepticons, on the viewscreen. "They must be searching for another relic." Bumblebee let out a series of excited beeps and whoops. "Very well Bumblebee. Redsword will accompany you." Redsword almost asked Optimus where he got the bright idea to order _him_ around before grinding his denta together and nodded in acceptance. "Very well Optimus." He agreed. But he felt something wasn't right. Ratchet showed the signal as Decepticons but it seemed off somehow, false.

As he stepped through the groundbridge behind Bumblebee, Redsword's battle systems were at the ready. In front of them was a dead Vehicon, lying against a rock outcropping. It's spark chamber was grossly mutilated by what looked like a missile impact. _"By the Allspark. What did this?"_ Bumblebee asked. "I'm not sure but... Bee look out!" Redsword's warning came a tad too late as the yellow bot was electrocuted and struck down. Redsword's right hand turned into a sword as he scanned the area for potential foes. The attack came from behind and was unexpected, knocking him to the ground as well. Unlike Bumblebee, the jolt didn't knock him out but he faked unconsciousness so as to get a better look at his enemies. Surprisingly, they were human. They came in a green helicopter, clambering out in full battle gear like a group of Special Forces. Redsword knew of these men although he could not recall their name. The Autobots had faced them before but it appeared their knowledge of Cybertronian tech had grown more sophisticated. Their leader ordered that something be removed from Bumblebee. Redsword tried to intervene but the jolt had temporarily impaired his systems. He was conscious but unable to move or speak. It infuriated him and he briefly entertained the idea of allowing his darker side to take control and smash these insolent mites before his consciousness pushed down that idea thoroughly. Redsword was helpless as he watched these humans remove Bumblebee's T-Cog and take it away.

Bee woke soon after, giving a worried string of beeps upon seeing Redsword's prone form. "You don't look much better yourself, kid. I'm fine." The affect of the jolt was wearing off and he staggered to his peds, offering a hand and helping Bee do the same. He put a finger to his comm. "Ratchet, we need a bridge." _"Is everything alright? We've been trying to contact you for the last five minutes."_ Redsword sighed. "We were attacked. Bee was knocked unconscious and I was immobilized. I'll explain more back at base." There was a moment's pause before the swirling blue and green vortex opened in front of them. Redsword helped Bee limp through the bridge.

"And you're sure that the attackers were human?" Optimus asked. Redsword was seated on a medberth while Ratchet scanned Bumblebee next to him. "Positive Prime." He replied. "They came in a green helicopter. Knocked Bee out and sent me to the ground. It's only because I'm bigger and thus harder to fell that I was able to remain conscious." A half lie. No mortal being could truly immobilize him. Ratchet finished his scan. "It's confirmed. Bumblebee's T-Cog is indeed missing." He said. "Is that like a T-bone? Can't Ratchet just build a new one?" Ratchet and Redsword groaned simultaneously at Miko's interruption, the medic glancing at him once before answering. "A T-Cog is a very special piece of Cybertronian biology. It's what allows us to transform." He explained while Bee erupted in an intense and sorrowful string of beeps and clicks. "You're not useless Bee!" Ratchet cried. "Bumblebee, I know better than most what it means to lose a part of one's self." Optimus said and Redsword was confused. He'd have to ask the Prime what he meant later. "But I promise you we will do everything in our power to make you whole again."


	5. Chapter 4

With Optimus and Bulkhead out on another relic hunting mission and Arcee out riding with Jack, Bee was left alone on the base with only Ratchet and the kids for company. And Redsword. Much to his disgust the medic had yet to clear him for duty. He was confined to the base just as Bee was. He suspected it was done because if Ratchet had to endure Bumblebee's whining then so would someone else and Redsword drew the short straw. _"Note to self."_ He mused. _"Never get on Ratchet's bad side."_

Said bot was busy working at his console. Redsword had had a look himself earlier and was surprised to see the synthetic energon formula, incomplete though it was. It had been a long time since he had even thought about such knowledge and would admit that he had forgotten how it was completed. He hid a wince as Bumblebee walked past him up to Ratchet. The doc was in one of those 'moods' where Primus help you if you disturbed him. Redsword wasn't about to interfere though. Let the scout learn his own lesson. He watched with some amusement as Bee chirped at Ratchet. _"Any word from the others?"_ "Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet." _"Are they in trouble? Maybe I can help."_ "I'm sure they will call in soon." Ratchet sighed, cycling his vents as he worked to get his temper under control. Redsword raised an optic brow. Bumblebee was pushing his luck now as he tapped Ratchet on the shoulder repeatedly. _"For Primus sake,"_ The medic grumbled. "Will SOMEONE please keep him occupied so I can get some work done!" He roared. He turned to glare at the other bot in the room. "You are supposed to be watching him!" Redsword put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Easy now Ratchet, you can't expect me to wrangle the kid in all the time." Ratchet growled, reaching around behind him for a wrench.

"Here Bee." Raf thankfully came to the rescue and Redsword sighed in relief as Ratchet turned back to his work, setting down the wrench. Bee walked over to the platform where the kids were and Redsword shrugged and joined him. Raf and Miko were playing that favorite video game of theirs with the cars. Bee whirred sadly. "Ooh bad call." Miko said and for once Redsword had to agree with her. "Sorry." Raf said. "No worries. That game's lame." Miko said and Redsword sighed. At the femme was good for something. His opinion of her took a sharp drop again though when she switched to the TV and low and behold a commercial was on for a very sleek, very nice looking car if Redsword could have an opinion. _"The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world, it will transform it."_ Redsword stifled a laugh. Sometimes the universe had an ironic sense of humor. Bumblebee however did not share in his amusement. The yellow scout through his hands over his head with an exasperated squeal. "Bee." Redsword tried to pacify him, placing a hand on his shoulder that was rudely thrown off. "Taking the Auto out of an Autobot is soo not a good thing." "You said it Miko." Redsword agreed. Raf tried to pacify his guardian. "You're just as awesome without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything."

Redsword heard the sound of Arcee returning to base and stifled a groan. It seemed the universe was out to get him today, smacking him repeatedly with its unusual sense of humor! Arcee entered the room with a screech of tires, doing a half spin as she came to a stop. Jack removed his helmet with a grin as he dismounted. "Personal best Arcee, you hit 120 easy!" He looked up to see Bumblebee glaring at them and the scout was growling. "Uh oh." "Ooh." The human and motorcycle said simultaneously. Redsword just facepalmed. _"Brother, why do you torture me so?!"_ He moaned. Bumblebee stormed off in a huff, having a quick and rather heated conversation with Ratchet before stomping off the cylo. "Kids!" Redsword sniffed.

Ratchet's console lit up like a human Christmas tree. "Scrap!" He cursed. "Another relic." "I'll go." Redsword immediately offered. Anything to avoid being threatened with a wrench again! "Alone?!" Ratchet asked. Redsword shrugged and looked at Bee who responded with an eager string of beeps too fast for him to keep up with. Ratchet hesitated then sighed. "Fine, fine. But keep him out of trouble!" He ordered. "Will do." Redsword promised and stepped through the groundbridge with the scout.

They arrived at a mine and it was mere seconds after the portal closed that a red car slammed into them, knocking them down. "A little late Autobots!" A sneering voice called. _"Knockout."_ Bumblebee beeped. "I'll get him!" Redsword growled, preparing to give chase. Another bot appeared from the mine, this one larger and more heavily built. Without his T-Cog, Bumblebee couldn't use his weapons. "Okay, you get him!" Redsword said, his right hand turning into a gun. _"Right. Leave it to me."_ The scout beeped and chased after Knockout, grabbing an old rundown pickup for wheels. _"Good work scout, improvise."_ Redsword thought before turning his attention to his Decepticon partner. "So you're the Autobot's new friend." "My name is Redsword, punk." Redsword delivered a nasty one two punch, first firing his gun then delivering a claw filled swipe that knocked Breakdown backwards. The Decepticon found his footing once more and attacked, slamming himself into Redsword with enough force to make the larger bot take a step back. His right hand turned into a hammer and Redsword just barely managed to avoid the hit thrown at him. He used Breakdown's momentum against him and tossed him over his back where he landed hard at the edge of the road. The blow did little to slow him down and he was quickly back on his peds again, ready to resume the dance. A call came in over his comm. Redsword recognized Megatron's voice. _"Breakdown, we have the relic."_ Breakdown paused and offered a mocking salute. "Until next time." He transformed. Redsword took several shots at his retreating form but didn't manage to score a hit. Snarling at his failure he commed Bumblebee, wondering what happened to the scout to allow for Knockout to secure the relic. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee do you read?" No answer. "Scrap!" He cursed and transformed, taking to the air. He spotted a break in the forest canopy and coming in for a closer look he recognized the truck Bee had used as his makeshift wheels. Not far away was Bee himself, lying motionless on the forest floor. Redsword flew in low and transformed, hitting the ground with both peds next to him. He immediately knelt and checked for life signs. The scout was unconscious but alive, but who knew what kind of injuries he sustained in his fall. "Ratchet, we need a groundbridge." Redsword easily carried Bee through the vortex.

Ratchet was not pleased to say the least. When Bumblebee came around, he immediately launched into a rant. "You already lost your T-Cog and your voice box. Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?!" He asked. Bee gave an apologetic croon. Ratchet took that as an opportunity to turn his wrath on Redsword who was doing his best to look like part of the wall. "And _you!"_ The medic hissed causing him to wince. "What were you thinking allowing him to involve himself in a chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!" Grimacing at the tirade, Redsword thought Ratchet's assessment unfair. "He improvised!" He excused. Ratchet growled but thankfully didn't brandish his wrench this time. Redsword sighed in relief.

Having been unable to locate Bee's T-Cog, Ratchet offered his own as a replacement. Redsword wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Does this mean that Bee will transform into an Ambulance and be all cranky from now on? Cause that would be weird." Miko asked and Redsword could no longer hide his annoyance. He turned on the femme. "Look!" He growled, brandishing a finger. Thankfully Jack interfered before he could say anything more. "Um, Miko. Let's uh, let's go over here for a while." He said and guided her away. _"Thank the ancients one of them has sense."_ Redsword mused. It was decided that Arcee would perform the delicate operation, much to his relief. His hands were steady but like Optimus, much too large for that kind of work. He induced stasis on Ratchet and almost immediately the alarm bells went off. "What's happening?" He asked. "Ratchet's flatlining!" Miko panicked. "No he isn't!" Arcee soothed her. "Another unearthed Iacon homing beacon." Bulkhead said as he checked. "Guess that means we're rolling out?" Redsword asked. Bee beeped and whirred. "Ah, ah. You stay here and be our groundbridge operator, Bumblebee." Optimus said. _"Finally."_ Redsword thought as he joined the Prime at the groundbridge as Bee flipped the switch. "Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered and together, the Prime, Redsword, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through the portal.

Emerging on the other side found them on the edge of a mountain where nearby the Decepticons were unearthing the relic. "It's a hammer." Bulkhead said as he got a look at it. "Not just any hammer." Redsword said. "That's the forge of Solas Prime. It's said it can turn any raw material into anything the user wants." "It could be used to build us new weapons. Or a spacebridge." Bulkhead said. "Or possibly construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee." Optimus finished. Redsword was impressed with the Prime's deductive reasoning. The first thing he thought of was to use that hammer to build a wall inside his head to keep his dark side out for good. _"Yeah, as if that would work my old friend."_ Redsword stifled a shiver at hearing his dark voice. _"Shut up!"_ He told it and thankfully it fell silent, too weak to put up any kind of argument, for now. He put Chaos out of his mind and focused instead on the relic. "What are we waiting for then? We should take it now!" Redsword charged and was repelled and pushed back by a strong shield emanating from a stick that Knockout was holding. "Check out my new finish protector!" The Decepticon medic sneered. Redsword growled and unsheathed swords from both hands. "I'll slice right through that shield!" He hissed before being set upon by Vehicons. Thankfully he didn't have to face them alone as Optimus and the others joined him. But they were all pushed back by Knockout's new weapon. They sat at the very edge when Megatron finally got the relic unearthed and requested a groundbridge. The Decepticon's left with Redsword chasing after them, just missing as the portal closed. He snarled in frustration and pounded a fist into the cliff face, bringing down a bolder the size of a house next to him.

Arcee put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We all lose a time or two." "It's why we're still fighting this war." Redsword grumbled, shaking her off but he offered her a hint of a smile all the same. _"Optimus!"_ Ratchet's voice came through their comms, stressing urgency. "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus picked up on his old friend's tone at once. _"It's Bumblebee. I think-I think he's gone after Mech."_ They all understood the urgency of that situation!

By the time they had bridge back to base and then bridge out to Bumblebee's location again the battle was already over. Bee was holding the remains of his Cog in his hands and gave a slow string of beeps. "Well um, Ratchet can find a way to fix that, right?" Redsword asked. The doc was good but was he that good? Back at base, Ratchet put the T-Cog back in its proper place, praying to Primus that it worked. Redsword offered his own prayer to his brother. _"Please Primus, don't let this good mech suffer."_ **"You think I would allow such a thing, Unicron? You have forgotten much."** Redsword was both shocked at even hearing his brother and a bit annoyed at his tone. Primus could be such a jerk sometimes. _"I've forgotten nothing!"_ He pouted. Primus chuckled, then fell silent. Redsword growled a bit but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Bee finally change into a car. "Yes it worked!" He cried. _"Where do you want to go?"_ Bee beeped at Raf. The kid laughed. "Anywhere, just drive!" Bee took off with a screech of wheels and Ratchet started laughing. "Take it easy! Don't strain yourself!" He managed. Redsword turned his attention to Optimus and found the Prime staring at him. His gaze wasn't harsh, just curious. One servo rested over his chest. _"Of course, the Matrix."_ Redsword realized. That's how he was hearing his brother. Primus' essence lived on through it while the rest of him remained in deep slumber. Any time he reacted to something, Optimus felt it even if he could not hear what was being said. Redsword adopted his best confused face and shrugged as though he didn't know what Optimus was sensing. It appeared to work for Optimus turned his attention to other things. Redsword sighed in relief, but he wondered how long it would be before Optimus would put two and two together and realize that the Matrix's strange pulsings were a direct result of his presence. Not long at all, he wagered. The Prime was smart and once he did draw the correct conclusions, Redsword could only hope he would be as forgiving and generous as his maker.


	6. Chapter 5

"PRIME! _PRIME?!_ What in blazes are your people doing out there? We had an agreement, no collateral damage." Optimus raised one optic ridge, the only outward sign of his surprise. "Apologies Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." "Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo sized bots mixing it up 20 miles outside Omaha." "Decepticons?" Arcee suggested. "There has been a lot of infighting lately. Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line." "Well I'm just arriving on the scene now, take a look." Fowler's face disappeared from the screen and in its place appeared a large blue Decepticon. "Can't be skyquake. You and Bumblebee pounded him into the ground." Bulkhead said to Optimus. "Until Starscream yanked him back out, as some undead terricon." Arcee added. _"That would explain a few things."_ Redstorm thought, eyeing the screen carefully. "Question still stands, who's the dance partner." He muttered. Fowler zoomed in on a white bot standing next to his spacecraft. "By the allspark it is one of ours." Ratchet whispered. Bulkhead's eyes lit up and he grinned. "It's Jackie. Haha! Jackie's back!" Redstorm winced as the wrecker slapped him on the back. Fowler was far less enthusiastic. "I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back." He growled. "We have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the 11 o-clock news!"

As soon as Redstorm emerged from the swirling green of Ratchet's groundbridge he was aware of how much shit had hit the fan. The entire town was trashed. Buildings lay in piles of rubble and they immediately came under fire. Bulkhead ran straight to his partner and Agent Fowler provided cover from his VTOL. But the con was smart and Redstorm winced when he saw the familiar blue light leave his eyes. "Not this again!" Fowler groaned as his aircraft was scanned and copied. The con grinned and took off at a run. "Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack shouted, chasing after him. "No!" "Jackie no!" Redstorm and Bulkhead's warnings went unheeded as Wheeljack fired a few blaster rounds. As expected the gas station went up in flames. Wheeljack was left fuming on the ground. "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." He said. "Actually that was your handy work sparky." Arcee said, not impressed. "It's a gas station, kinda like an energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire." Bulkhead explained. "Well our con is getting away." Wheeljack made to head back to his Jackhammer to engage pursuit but Redstorm put a clawed servo on his shoulder. "Young bot, I would highly recommend you stay here." "Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited." And thank Optimus for always coming in to save the day, Redstorm sighed. With a glance at Redstorm, the Prime added "Well upon this world, you would do best to follow my lead."

Redstorm watched with some amusement as Wheeljack was put under Ratchet's welder. "Ah, take it easy doc. I need that arm." He huffed. "Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet replied, just as snarky. Redstorm chuckled. The medic had certainly seen his fair share of mouthy and cocky patients in his day. A bit more subdued now under Redstorm's harsh glare, Wheeljack finally came clean. "Look Commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I chased Dreadwing across a hundred lightyears of space." "I thought you were roaming the galaxy. You know, searching for Autobot refugees." Bulkhead said. Redstorm too was curious, as he was not privy to events that occurred earlier. "I was until I found one." Wheeljack said and something in his tone suggested this was not a happy reunion. "Who?" "Seaspray." "Ha!" Bulkhead laughed. "How is old barnacle butt?" "Not so good Bulk. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack replied sadly. "What... no." Bulkhead stepped back. Redstorm bowed his head, having expected such a response. _"Dreadwing."_ Optimus' tone actually carried a hint of anger in it and Redstorm looked up in surprise. Wheeljack nodded. _"Seaspray and I agreed to meet up in the Andromada system but Dreadwing must've intercepted the transmission because he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb, was supposed to take us both out. Guess I'm lucky the Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems before finally catching up. And he led me right back to this marble."_

"Dreadwing, I know of him by reputation only." Optimus mused. "He was captain of a Seeker Armada and like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. No doubt Dreadwing has come to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." Which of course could only mean trouble. Redstorm fumed at how much trouble he had allowed the Decepticon leader to cause on his world. Megatron, he had injured Raf. Destroyed countless cities and structures. Caused widespread panic and casualties. And had also ensured that humanity's outlook on the stars would never be the same. He had forced them to grow up before they were ready. _"Megatron, I should've pounded you into scrap when I had the chance!"_ He hissed to himself, servos clenching. Clawed fingers dug into palms, deep enough to draw energon. Small bursts of purple coated his fingers. He was distracted from his thoughts when an alarm went off on Ratchet's display. "Neither Wheeljack nor Bulkhead are anywhere to be found here. His signal indicates he's about 200 clicks north of here." _"And in trouble no doubt."_ Redstorm thought but before he could say anything Optimus spoke up. "I will see if I can render any assistance." "And what about us?" cried Miko, inevitably. Redstorm groaned. _"Damn femme."_ He thought. "Remain here." Optimus' tone was not one to argue with and for once the girl agreed. Although it might've been Redstorm's servo that came down, blocking her path, that convinced her more.


End file.
